King's Foreign Legion
Overview The King's Foreign Legion is a Royal Stormwind Army unit raised specifically for targeting foreign recruits, on the promise of a citizenship-through-service model, and the promise of becoming Stormwinder by spilled blood. Overseen by Stormwinder officers, it recruits predominantly from within the Grand Alliance, but does also recruit from neutral and non-aligned nations. For them, the promise is simple - access to the wealth and security of Stormwind through loyalty to its King, and the defence of its interests. Structure and Logistics The King's Foreign Legion uses a standardised ranking structure, akin to most land units of the Royal Stormwind Army, from Commander down to Private. Within the scope of the larger Army, the Foreign Legion does not answer to any particular Brigade, as the Brigades tend to be organised by region, but may be assigned to a temporary Brigade, or any Corps on operation - for example, when they formed part of the 1st Provisional Tirisfal Brigade during Operation Heterodoxy. Since the Foreign Legion's foundation, Baldassar Partiger has served as its commanding officer, and their headquarters has been established at Westguard Keep, in Northrend. History Before the War of Thorns Establishment During the tenancy of Lord Baldassar Partiger as Lord High Chamberlain of Stormwind, he elected to combine his military experience combined with his recent establishment of new citizenship laws in the creation of a new unit. After successfully petitioning higher command officials, and discharging his duties as Colonel of the North Redridge Yeomanry, he formed the King's Foreign Legion as a separate, unique unit within the Royal Stormwind Army. Given headquarters and necessary supplies, their numbers were soon put together. The Defence of Ashenvale The first large scale engagement in which the King's Foreign Legion participated was as part of the taskforce for the defence of Ashenvale against Horde aggression, following the controversial death of a Highmountain diplomat in the province. Despite suffering heavy casualties in the ensuing combat, which resulted in a scathing report of Alliance strategy by their commander, the Foreign Legion distinguished itself firmly as a professional regiment equal to any other. Operation Heterodoxy The punitive expedition against the Army of the Truthful did not merely mark the first operation where the Legion's commander served as a staff officer (albeit temporarily), but also where the King's Foreign Legion took up a much larger share of the combat. Privates Donairi Stoutbottom and Edward Brannes both showed great initiative as soldiers in this conflict, and it served as a demonstration of their ability beyond the mere provision of numbers, adapting and deploying newer, more modern military doctrines as a departure from the Alliance's reliance on the dying art of chivalric warfare. The War of Thorns Operation Dreadnought The King's Foreign Legion was dispatched on a parachute operation in response to the sudden Horde invasion of Alliance Kalimdor. Hoping to sever the east-west supply lines, Commander Partiger organised a sabotage operation against the Astravar Harbour in Suramar. Parachuting in from above, the Commander, with Privates Eversworn and Stoutbottom, infiltrated Suramar and obtained a vantage point over the harbour, deploying magical mines into the water, and loading artillery rockets onto assembled frames. The resulting explosions destroyed a number of ships, and caused significant damage to the quays, doing harm to Astravar's ability to support Horde intercontinental supply in the short to medium term. Some of the rockets did go off course, causing damage to nearby buildings, but civilian casualties were avoided.Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Army Category:King's Foreign Legion